callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl in Red
Appearance The Girl in Red is ghostly-pale skinned, thin, with many cuts and bruises covering her arms and legs. She has long black hair, which also covers most of her face. Personality & History The Girl in Red is an apparition that appears in many locations of The Mnemonic Abyss.The Mnemonic AbyssHer true identity is unknown, nor what her role in the game is. Miscellaneous Information All but one of her messages appear as red envelopes in the Wii message box; the last one appears at the Calling title screen. You receive a message everytime you encounter her in the game. The red letters say: # "I found you",'' with a regular red letter. # ''"I was watching you today",'' with a regular red letter. # ''"I'm always watching you", "I want to see you" ''and "I want to BE WITH YOU", in a torn letter. # ''"We're always together", in a letter sealed with a white kiss. # "I WAS HAPPY our eyes met" (It is unclear if the phrase was two sentences or not.) and "I want to see you", in a letter sealed with 7 black/ dark red hearts. # "I'm gonna come see you" ''and a smaller ''"I want to see you" ''surrounded by many eyes in a tattered red envelope. # ''"I finally got to see you.", in a red envelope with three eyes on it. * One of the reasons why fans suspect she may be an acquaintance of Makoto's is because many of her "messages" appear to be directed towards him. There is no real evidence however that Makoto himself knows who the Girl in Red really is. * However, her messages might be directed towards the player himself. Her last encounter, only available if the player has found her everytime before, involves her "crawling out of the player's television", followed by the message "I finally got to see you." * It is obvious trying to get to the player through the characters,considering she is sending notes to the wii,so the player can read them.And plus the message"I finally got to see you" ''means that she finally got to see the player of the game through the T.V.(If you sit down and think about it ,it will make sense) * Another possible theory is that she is a ghost of someone who died who was '''not' a victim of Reiko & The Black Page, and is just a ghost somehow freely roaming in the Mnemonic Abyss. The fact that she is able to appear in multiple locations without apparently having any connection to a phone or phone number, may support this theory. * It is possible, if she is not another one of Reiko's victims, that she may be the ghost of a murder victim, as she drips blood in one particular encounter. * Another theory is that she was a cancer treatment patient at the hospital. This is because in one scene, she exits directly into a Radiation Treatment room. * The Lady in Red could also be a ghost that only appears in "Secret Areas in the Abyss". If you find a secret area, then you either get an encounter or a letter. In other words, she is a ghost that stands as a mark that only appears in Secret Areas. * Another theory about The Girl In Red is that she could possibly be a victim of The Black Page and Reiko's curse, and she either committed suicide or got murdered by another human that was also roaming in the Mnemonic Abyss. * In Chinese mythology, a female ghost who wears red means that she comitted suicide. It is unclear if this Girl in Red commited suicide or not. Encounters ■ SPOILER WARNING: The following information contains spoilers for encountering the Lady in Red within the game! You have been warned. ■ *In school as Makoto in Mnemonic Abyss chapter; Go to the first floor. Go to the dead end on left side of the map. You'll see some graffiti shaped like an eye on the wall at the dead end. Look at it and turn around to see her.(Maybe different for other version of this game) *As Makoto in the Remnants chapter go to the 4th floor. Go in the room with the partially broken door. Pick up your notepad from the floor and the 'Samsara' magazine from the desk. Then before going outside, look at the cracked window of the door. Look through and toward the right side to see her standing in the hallway. *In the Wandering chapter the second time through as Rin; When you are in the two-story house, on the first floor go to the end of the hallway before going upstairs (Before the flashlight would go out), past the bathroom. Look at the colorful fan on the wall. Turn around to see her. *As Makoto in the Connection chapter; When you are in the hospital basement; Go all the way down the hallway to the dead end then turn around to see her. *As Rin the second time through the Lamentation chapter; After you get the key to the second floor nurse's station, there will be a scene where the director of the hospital and a nurse come with a stretcher and say "take the patient back to their room". Turn and run away from them, making a sharp left where the elevator is. When they disappear, turn toward the elevator. Try and open it, but it will open partially. Look in the opening. You will see a vortex type thing. When you press the B button to leave she pops out and scares you (This is also the best look at how the Girl in Red looks underneath her hair... Yikes!). This is one of the more scary and startling ones so steel yourself before you press B! *As Makoto in the Curse chapter; When you are in Sadao's studio apartment pick up the cellphone near the TV and look at Sadao's picture. His computer will then go on, but DON'T INTERACT WITH IT YET! Go into the bathroom. Close the door completely, flush the toilet, and then look into the toilet as the water is running. You should then hear the sound of the door locking. Turn around to leave. When you freeze look at the toilet and see blood drip in (You may need to wait to hear the sound of the blood dripping, before Makoto notices it.). You will then look up to see her scarier than ever. *The last one appears right after you finish the Bond chapter; In the haunted title screen, on the left-hand side, there will be a large red envelope where the items would normally be kept on a regular screen. The "Calling" title will disappear when you try and click on it, and the Girl in Red will suddenly come up from the bottom of the screen, right at you! *Some people mistakenly believe that the girl in the bathroom stall during the Awakening chapter is the Girl in Red. However, her eyes and hair are different, so the ghost peeking out at Rin may just be the same girl who can be seen hanging in the Mnemonic Abyss chapter. Category:Ghosts Category:Characters